Requiem of a Raven
by Turtlerose555
Summary: After taking a hiatus and spending the summer apart, the Titans come back together for a fresh start and new adventures. But Robin might be hiding something, and Raven must come to terms that she is in love with a certain green skinned boy, but she may have permanently ruined her chances of being with him.
1. Chapter 1

Raven stared at the calendar in her bedroom in Azarath. She should've been doing something more productive, like cleaning her room that was littered with crumpled up notebook paper, or finishing packing her life up in the suitcases on her bed, but she couldn't help but stare at the calendar in her room. Tomorrow, she would be returning back to Earth and the Titan Tower; the Titans had decided to take a hiatus and spend the summer apart from each other, suggested by Robin as he felt not only did they need a well deserved break from each other but rediscover themselves as individuals and train as they saw fit. Raven was all too eager to get three months away from her crew, especially after the way things went down between her and a certain green skinned beast.

 ** _Three months ago_**

At Titan Tower, the Titans were gathered in the main room on the couch. Robin had called for a meeting and had asked for everyone to be in attendance for it was important. The four of them sat bunched up together, wondering what was so important that Robin couldn't wait until after dinner to announce it. Cyborg turned the tv on to ESPN to watch some sports analysis show while they waited.

"Maaannn what's taking that boy so long?" he wondered aloud as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Callin' us for a meeting and not be here on time. Dude got us waiting almost 20 minutes for him!"

"Okay but really though," Beast Boy groaned out, "What's sooooo important that he had to wake me up out of my nap?" he yawned and stretched, then sneakily planted his arm around Raven's shoulder. Raven side-eyed him and pinched his tricep sharply, causing him to yelp and retract his arm.

Finally, the door opened and Robin stepped through, garnering the attention of his teammates. He walked around the couch, grabbed the remote from Cyborg's hand, ad turned off the tv, earning himself backlash from Cyborg.

"So you just gonna call a meeting, show up late, then take _my_ remote from _my_ hand to turn off _my_ tv? You got some nerve."

"Good afternoon team," Robin greeted, ignoring Cyborg's comments, "You're probably wondering why I called you all here."

"Yeah, I wanna know why you disturbed my sleep cycle dude!" Beast Boy cried out.

"Now as you know, we finally took down the Brotherhood of Evil, and we're all pretty tired out."

"You can say that again," Raven muttered; the others mumbled in agreement.

"So I came up with a proposition, and I wanted to run it by you guys."

The team had their eyebrows arched and watched as their leader turned around to look out the window; it was a beautiful day in the middle of May, the ocean just as blue as ever. Robin turned back around to face his teammates. "How about...the Titans take a hiatus?"

The team's eyes all filled with concern and confusion. "A hiatus?" Cyborg questioned, "Like breaking up?"

"Wait, you want us to disband, Robin?" Starfire piped up, her green eyes wide and big.

"It would just be for the summer," Robin stated, sensing their concern, "We're pretty burned out from each other, I know, and after defeating one of our greatest nemesis, I think that we deserve to take a break not just from each other, but from this tower. Let's not be superheros this summer. We could use this time to rediscover ourselves and get stronger to benefit ourselves, that way when we come back together we'll be better in tune and stronger as a unit. What do you guys say?"

The team thought it over; it _was_ a promising proposition, a vacation away from each other and the city. Plus, like Robin said, it would only be for the summer.

"Well, I _have_ been meaning to take the visit to my home planet," Starfire said, "I need to see Galfore and my people."

"I could take some time traveling a bit maybe," Cyborg stated, brow furrowed in thought of where his summer adventures would take him.

"I'm down!" Beast Boy chirped.

"I guess," Raven mumbled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then it's settled. Starting immediately, the Teen Titans are on a hiatus. Have a safe summer, and I'll see you guys sometime in August."

Robin then walked off and left them. The rest of the team made to get up to pack their bags and start their vacations. Cyborg and Starfire left the room, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone in the main room.

"Aw man, do I really have to go a whole summer without you Raven?"

"Unfortunately, you do," she said in a monotone voice. She levitated off the chair and made to fly off, but felt a tug at her cloak. She looked down to see that he had a hold on her, a pleading look in his green eyes. She sighed and lowered herself down to face him.

"Rae...we should talk...about us..."

"I've told you multiple times already, Beast Boy. There's nothing to talk about because there is no us."

"That's because you never gave 'us' a chance. Please hear me out. I...I love you Rae...and I know you have feelings for me too."

Raven gasped in shock as her grey cheeks turned a bright crimson red. "Wha-What makes you think that? And even if I do, I already told you that I'm way too dangerous for you. A potential relationship would never work out between us."

"Rae..." Beast Boy slowly stepped closer to her. Raven looked at him, her cheeks still flushed, but she didn't move away. He took one hand and caressed her cheek. Her glare on him softened as she looked into his eyes, searching for answers. He moved his head closer to hers and she didn't move; it was as if his hand on her face kept her in place. He stopped short of the mark, and she could feel his warm breath on her mouth before she angled her head slightly upwards and let her lips touch his. They engulfed themselves in the kiss, feeling as if the world had dissolved around them. Suddenly, a switch kicked on inside Raven's head; her eyes shot open and she broke off the kiss, glaring at Beast Boy in the process.

"Raven...what's wron-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Raven screeched out and threw her arms forward, blasting him across the room with her powers and slamming against the window hard. He struggled to sit up, then shook his head and looked at Raven with a defeated look, with Raven in shock that she had actually threw him across the room like he was a rag doll. She felt tears building up in the back of her eyes, but she furiously blinked them away.

"...Raven?"

"I told you, Beast Boy," she muttered, her voice wavering as she fought to keep the tears back, "I'm way too dangerous for you."

"But...Rae-"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU. THERE IS NO US, AND THERE WILL NEVER BE AN US. I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU. I DON'T OKAY? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

Beast Boy looked at her sadly before hanging his head low. "Okay, Rae," he mumbled softly, "You win."

Finding herself no longer able to hold back her tears, she angrily turned around and flew out of the room, leaving a defeated and sad Beast Boy against the window.

 **~X~X~X~**

Raven closed her eyes as she thought about that final moment before had left the tower, and now she would be returning there tomorrow. She felt her nerves build up in having to see him again; it was inevitable that he would hate her, for she had rejected him so harshly. The friendship might not be the same either. They had gotten so close over the years, and yet she fought back whatever feelings she had built up for him during that time so that they could maintain a professional relationship as teammates and occasionally as friends. But now she couldn't hide it, and she had probably ruined whatever chance she had to be with him.

She continued to pack, making sure she didn't leave anything left out. After that was done with, she made to clean her room a little, picking up all the wadded up pieces of paper all over the place. She made to throw them away via her powers, but as she did so one of them veered off course of the trashcan and ended up knocking over a picture off of her desk. She went over to pick it up but then stopped to look at it; it was a picture of her and Beast Boy during one of the Titans' outings at the carnival grounds. He was smirking at the camera with his arm around Raven, and Raven was...wait a minute...was she? She was actually smiling.

She held the picture close to her chest and sat down on the bed. She closed her eyes and rocked back and forth, deep in thought. She would have to face the music soon, and she would have to face the glaring truth: she was in love with Beast Boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven stared up at the Tower she called her second home, holding her suitcase with both hands in front of her. She had her long hair back in a high bun to keep it out of her face; she was going for a new look this year, showing her face more. She bit her bottom lip, feeling nervous for the first time in a long while. What would happen? What should she expect? She wasn't ready to see _his_ face again. Not quite yet. Still, she had go inside. Everyone was expecting each other. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then floated her way to the entrance. She showed her face to the facial recognition machine before passing through the doors. The lower level was dark and empty; not like the Titans cared too much for it so no point in decorating. She stepped on the elevator, and took it to the main level. She felt her heart race with every passing second she was in the elevator, although it felt like an eternity. Her palms were sweaty and she could've sworn she was experiencing shortness of breath. The elevator lurched to a halt and opened its doors. Raven stepped out and found herself face to face with the doors to the main room. She closed her eyes and breathed once again, her heart racing at an extreme pace.

"Okay, Raven," she muttered to herself as she breathed out, "Let's do this."

The doors slid open and she stepped into the main room, still exactly the way she had left it. Her nerves calmed as she let familiarity take over, realizing she was home and that the team would soon be together on missions and adventures once more. She heard a clang to her left from the kitchen area and looked over to see that someone was in the refrigerator pulling things out. She got closer and saw that it was none other than Cyborg's back to her, and she became instantly excited.

"Cyborg!"

He turned around to face her, face stuffed with food. He swallowed furiously and sported a huge grin afterwards.

"Rae! It's so good to see you again, girl!"

He ran over to hug her and she hugged him back with the same enthusiasm. "It's great to see you too!"

They swung around a bit before he stepped back to look her over. "I see you let your hair grow out to the point where you have to tie it back. You look good, Rae."

"Thanks, I'm trying something new with it. See what it's like to keep it out of my face."

"That would be super nice of ya."

The doors slid open, and the Boy Wonder fearless leader stepped through. "I thought I heard a familiar voice other than Cyborg's from down here," he greeted warmly, pulling Raven in for a hug.

"But of course, Robin," Raven returned the warm greeting.

"How have you been?"

"Eh, I've been doing alright. How about you?"

"Same on this end, just doing alright." He looked her over. "I see you've let your hair grow out."

She chuckled looking him over. "I see you've done the same."

"Yeeeaahhh," he chuckled sheepishly, ears reddening. It was true, there was definitely a lot more going on with his hair. He had let it grow to roughly almost shoulder length and it had a wavy texture to it.

Cyborg leaned over and whispered into Raven's ear, to which Raven let her mouth form a smirk as she looked at Robin with a playful glint in her eyes. "And you wear your hair back in a man bun like those hippie guys do."

Robin's ears reddened even more as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, watching Raven and Cyborg get a laugh out of it. "C'mon knock it off, guys," he said, but it only made Raven and Cyborg laugh harder.

"But no, really Robin, you look good. Your face is more defined too."

"Aye man, she's right. No more baby cheeks finally!"

Robin beamed at the compliment; his face definitely looked more mature, making him finally look more like a man. His jaw especially had more definition and looked as if it could cut glass.

The doors slid open again, and there was a flash of energy as a blur tackled Robin to the ground across the room, knocking the breath out of him. He shook his head and then stared up at the large green eyes of his Tamaranean love.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed while hugging him and kissing all over his face.

"Haha, it's great seeing you again, Star," he chuckled as he managed to push Starfire off of him, but he pulled her face in for a real kiss.

"Awwwww," Cyborg and Raven cooed from across the room, earning themselves a glare from Robin. Starfire's eyes grew larger with excitement at the sight of them.

"Friend Cyborg! Friend Raven!" She got off of Robin and flew across the room, flinging her arms around both Cyborg and Raven simultaneously. They both laughed as they brought their own arms around her into a sort of group hug.

"It's great seeing you again, Star!"

"Yeah, Starfire, I really missed you."

"It is wonderful to see you again, my friends," she said warmly as she broke the hug and took Cyborg's face into her hands, studying him over, "I've missed you all greatly." She moved over to take Raven's face and study her over as well. "Raven, you've let your hair grow out!"

She chuckled. "I know. I'm doing something new with it this time."

"Well I like it! And keeping it back makes your face more open and bright!"

Raven blushed at the comments while Starfire beamed. Robin came over and the three of them-him, Starfire, and Cyborg that is-began to chatter. Raven was smiling looking on but was mentally no longer part of the conversation. Her mind began to focus on the missing titan and when he would be there...and if he would be happy to see her.

 _"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU. THERE IS NO US, AND THERE WILL NEVER BE AN US. I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU. I DON'T OKAY? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."_

 _"Okay, Rae...you win."_

"Rae?"

She shook her head out of her trance and found that the other three were looking at her, eyebrows arched high. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah no I'm fine. I was just thinking about-"

"Hey guys!"

The voice was familiar yet deeper. The four of them turned around to the main doors, and Raven's eyes grew wide. It was Beast Boy alright, but a different look. He had grown taller and was almost Cyborg's height, making him appear slightly lankier but his lean muscle mass was more noticeable, giving him a fit appearance. His head was skinnier but longer, he cut the sides of his hair super low but kept the length at the top, and he looked extremely attractive in civilian clothing.

"Holy shit, BB!" Cyborg exclaimed while rushing to give his best friend a bear hug, "The summer has been _super good_ to you, man!"

"I knoooowww!" Beast Boy chimed. "I just had to show off what Mother Nature decided to give me."

He began flexing into ridiculous poses, grunting and groaning while Cyborg looked on shaking his head.

"Maaannn you haven't changed a bit. But that voice though. Sounds nice with an octave added to it."

"It's nice to have to have you back again, Beast Boy," Robin said as he and Starfire made his way towards him.

"Yes, Friend Beast Boy, we have missed you terribly."

While the rest of the team clamored around Beast Boy and admired his new look. Raven lurked off towards the tv area. She wasn't ready to face him yet, and it didn't help that the summer had been kind to him and he looked ten times more attractive than when she last saw him. She swallowed to try and catch her breath; her heart was racing at top speed and she couldn't seem to slow it down. But what if he hates her? She just knew he would. He was going to hate her forever and-

"Raven?"

She popped her head up and stared eyes wide as Beast Boy made his way towards her. She felt her throat tighten and a sense of panic overcome her as he made his way closer. It seemed like an eternity, but he finally got to her and stopped in front of her; he had definitely hit the growth spurt as he now practically towered over her. The two of them didn't say a word for about 30 seconds. Finally, Raven found the strength to swallow and open her mouth.

"Beast Boy...I...I want to say...that-"

But before she could stumble out a sentence, Beast Boy picked her up and swung her around in a spinning hug.

"I missed you, Rae!"

She was at a lost for words, but she then buried her head into his shoulder. "I've missed you too."

He swung her around a bit longer before putting her down and stepping back to get a look at her. "Huh. You let your hair grow longer. I like it."

"Oh, uh, thanks," she manged to get out, her ears turning red as she fumbled with her bun, "I'm, uh, I'm trying something new."

"Well keep it up. It looks good on you, Rae."

She gave him a small smile, and he returned it. The other three Titans came towards them. "Now that the team is back together, how about we celebrate with a team dinner?"

Suddenly, a sharp ringing came from Beast Boy's pocket. He reached in it to pull out his phone and looked at the screen name.

"Oh hey guys, I gotta take this, but I'm down for whatever you guys wanna do." He started walking away as he answered his phone. "Hello? Hey what's up? Yeah, I just got back into Jump City!"

He left the main room, leaving the other four Titans where they were.

"Okay, so team dinner?"

"Ooh! How about that diner downtown?" Cyborg suggested. "I heard they added new stuff to the menu!"

"Ooh yes! I love that diner!"

"Eh," Raven shrugged, "I don't care."

"Alright, then it's settled. Once we've relaxed a little and taken showers, we'll have team dinner downtown."

Starfire and Cyborg began chattering with Robin, while Raven stared away at the main doors. She felt a wave of relief flood over her.

 _He doesn't hate me..._

 **~X~X~X~**

A few hours later found the Titans all clamored into Cyborg's car driving towards Downtown Jump City to Maxwell's Diner, each dressed in nice casual clothes. Cyborg and Robin were sitting up front while Beast Boy sat in between Raven and Starfire in the back; Beast Boy slightly moped as he had called shotgun, only for Robin to use his grapple on Beast Boy to wrap him up and steal the front seat for himself. Even now, Robin had a smug look on his face. Cyborg soon pulled into the parking lot, and the Titans got out of the car to stretch.

"Man, I'm ready to get my grub on," Beast Boy said as he rubbed his stomach, "My tummy needs foooodd."

The other Titans mumbled in agreement as they walked towards the entrance doors. As they got inside, the hostess greeted them with a smile.

"Hi there, welcome to Maxwell's! How many of you are in the party?"

"Table for five, please," Robin spoke up.

"Also I'd like a kid's menu for coloring purposes," Beast Boy added.

"Ooh, make that two," Cyborg piped up.

The hostess giggled as she picked up the two kid's menus with crayons. "Right this way, guys," she said as she lead them towards a round table closer to the back of the diner. She placed their menus and silverware down as they sat down in their seats. "Your server will be right with you."

"Thank you," they all said and she smiled in response before turning around to walk off. Cyborg and Beast Boy got themselves situated with their kid's menus and crayons and were at peace coloring. Raven look on and studied Beast Boy's face, filled with focus as he colored on. She couldn't help but notice that he had also grown in facial hair; sideburns made a connection to his goatee and he had a little peach fuzz on his lip. Her heart began to beat faster again and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned to be a part of Robin and Starfire's conversation.

"So, how was Tamaran, Star?"

"Oh, it was wonderful, Robin. Being able to see Galfore again has made my heart full, and my people are doing okay as well. No trouble is starting up, and that makes me relieved."

"And Blackfire hasn't been stirring up anything?"

"Actually, Blackfire has left Tamaran and no one has seen her since her departure. Hopefully she isn't planning something sinister for the future."

"Hey Star," Raven chimed in, "Aren't you supposed to rule your home planet in the future anyways?"

"Well it all depends, but that is a topic for when or if Galfore plans on stepping down from the throne."

Just then, a waitress made her way across the floor towards their table.

"Hey guys, my name is Kelsey, and I'll be your server for the evening! Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a lemonade," Robin spoke first.

"I will also have the lemonade," Starfire said.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," Cyborg said.

"Water for me," Raven said.

"Water for me, as well," Beast Boy said.

"Alright guys," Kelsey said as she finished scribbling in her little notepad, "That's two lemonades, a Dr. Pepper, and two waters. I'll be right back with your drink orders."

She looked over at Beast Boy and give him a quick wink (one that did not go unnoticed by him, Raven, or Cyborg) before turning around and leaving the table.

"Did she just wink at you?" Raven asked, turning to look at him with her brows furrows.

"Nah that couldn't have been," Beast Boy shrugged.

"Dude, that was totally a wink," Cyborg said with a smirk, "She's totally digging you."

"Nuh uh, dude! Watch, she's gonna come back around and you'll see that it was purely coincidental."

Sure enough a few moments later, Kelsey made her way back to the table carrying a tray of drinks.

"Alright you guys, here are your drinks," she said as she carefully placed each glass in front of them. "Now, I'd ask if you'd want to start off with appetizers, but you already have a nice cute green one amongst you." She gave Beast Boy a playful look, causing him to chuckle shyly and blush a little. The entire team took notice and tried to hide their giggles-well, everyone except Raven, who made no effort to hide the side glare she was shooting at Kelsey. Kelsey giggled and then pulled out her notebook. "What can I get started for you guys this evening?"

"I'll take the gourmet mac and cheese burger," Robin said.

"I will have the creamy pasta alfredo with grilled chicken and bacon bits," Starfire said.

"I'll have the full rack of ribs with spicy barbecue sauce," Cyborg said.

"I'll have the gourmet veggie burger with all the sides and an extra side of tofu," Beast Boy said.

"Oh you're vegetarian?" Kelsey asked.

"Why yes I am."

"Well, I personally like my veggie sticks with a lot of meat and filled with ranch," she said to him, rubbing her hand on his shoulder, the playful glint now a look of lust.

"Well, I'll be sure to keep some of the appetizer for you then," Beast Boy fired back, trying his best to keep the blushing to a minimum as he played her game.

She chuckled and turned to Raven. "And what can I get you, ma'am?"

"I'll have the bourbon glazed salmon, substitute the corn with mashed potatoes, and en extra side of please keep your panties in your pants."

Kelsey stood there mortified and the rest of the team stifled their laughter. "I-I-I'll get those orders started for you guys."

She hurried away, and as soon as she was out of hearing range, the team let loose their laughter.

"Daaaannngg Rae, you didn't have to do her like that!" Cyborg managed to get out.

"Really Rae," Beast Boy chimed in, "It's just some harmless flirting."

" _You_ think it's just harmless flirting. If it was just the two of you, you'd be sex on this table right now."

"Nuh uh!"

"Actually, I agree with Raven," Robin spoke up, "It _was_ a bit too much."

"Yes, Beast Boy," Starfire added, "She was making her intentions about you very clear."

Beast Boy rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, the blush taking place on his cheeks again. "Well, I can't help it. What do I say? I don't want to be rude!"

"Well whatever you do, don't flirt back," Cyborg said, "Because that last thing you said to her was only egging her on."

"Yeah yeah," He muttered. His phone vibrated from his front pocket. He whipped it out to look, chuckled at the text, and replied back swiftly. The only one who took notice of this was Raven.

"Well, I don't blame her for flirting with you Beast Boy, although it was definitely too strong," Robin said, "You've matured with your looks over the summer."

The others clamored with agreement, making Beast Boy chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck again. Raven studied him as he smiled shyly through the blush. It was true though; Beast Boy was now devilishly handsome, his pointed even more pointed features standing out to complete his face. Raven wanted nothing more than to be laid up in his arms, staring into his dark green eyes as they talked about life's happenings. She wanted him for herself. After a few more moments had passed, Kelsey came back with a giant tray loaded with their food. She reached for the tray stand that was near their table, set the tray down, and began handing out food.

"I've got the gourmet mac and cheese burger," she placed the plate down in front of Robin, "Pasta alfredo with chicken and bacon bits," she placed the plate down in front of Starfire, "Spicy barbecue ribs," she walked around to the other side of the table and placed the plate in front of Cyborg, "Veggie burger with an extra side of tofu," she grabbed Beast Boy's plate and placed it in front of him then leaned by his face. "Make sure you eat it all up. I like my veggie sticks all nourished. Also I left something for you underneath your plate." Beast Boy's face flushed a bright red as Kelsey straightened up to get Raven's food. "And bourbon salmon with mashed potatoes," she placed the plate in front of Raven.

"Hmmm," Raven mumbled looking at her food, causing Kelsey to become concerned. "Is there something wrong with your food, ma'am?"

"Actually yes, there is. I definitely asked for an extra side of keep your panties in your pants, but you know what? I just can't seem to find it anywhere! You must have left it back in the kitchen."

At her remark, Robin and Cyborg had to stifle their laughter, Beast Boy's flush turned a dark crimson as he sunk into his seat, and Starfire and Kelsey only looked at her in shock.

"O-Okay then, I hope you guys enjoy your food, and I'll check on you in a bit." She shot raven a cold glare before making her way back to the kitchen.

Once she was out of hearing range, Robin and Cyborg let out their shrieks, tears running down their faces. "Raven you need to be stopped!"

"What? I asked that she bring me an extra side of something, and it was obvious that she couldn't follow instructions."

"What did she leave for you under your plate, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy straightened up and lifted up his plate. Underneath was a small sticky note stuck to it. He removed it and read it. _Call me when you're ready to give me that veggie stick ;) Kelsey: 346-7472_

"She gave me her phone number," he muttered, feeling his ears burn.

"Told you she wanted you dude," Cyborg said as he chomped down into his food. The others followed suit and began to eat their meals. About five minutes later, the hostess came around to their table.

"Is the a Richard Grayson here?"

"That would be me," Robin spoke up.

"There's a man up front wanting to see you."

Robin wiped his mouth and got up to follow the hostess. The rest of the team inched their chairs so that they could see the front. There was man in black suit wearing a fedora.

"Who's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have no idea," Starfire answered, "But it's giving me a funny feeling."

Trying their best to shake the feeling off, the team turned back around and began to enjoy their meals. Starfire and Cyborg began talking about Cyborg's summer adventures (he had stopped by his hometown for a bit then spent the rest of the summer exploring New York) with Beast Boy and Raven interjecting every so often. Kelsey had stopped by their table a couple of times to make sure they were okay (she would give Beast Boy a flirty look while glaring at Raven). All throughout, Beast Boy's phone would vibrate, and Raven would watch from her peripherals as he picked up the phone, laugh or smiled, and replied back in a heartbeat. It made Raven's head swirl with thoughts; who was he talking to? What was he laughing at? Is it a girl? Does he have a girlfriend? Her head swelled with the thought of someone else having his attention. She shook her head and has to force herself to zone back in on the conversation at hand so that the others wouldn't think she was being weird. After a while, the team had finished eating their food, but Robin had not returned to the table yet.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Cyborg questioned as he peered around to look at the front again. "Wait, I can't see them anymore. They must've gone outside.

The others peered around to see the front. Sure enough, there were people waiting around to be seated, but no sign of Robin and the man with the suit.

"I don't like this," Raven uttered.

"Oh shit, here he comes."

They saw Robin come back inside and quickly turned around in their chairs to not look like they were spying. Robin made his way back to to the table and sat down. He took a bite out of his burger and shook his head, hating that it was now cold.

"Definitely gonna have to get a to-go box for this. I didn't realize how late it had gotten."

"Who were you talking to, Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked around at everyone's faces with his eyebrows arched. "You guys can relax. It's not that serious, just someone I was meaning to get a hold of for a while."

"What were you talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can't tell you all that, it's classified stuff. But I can assure you guys that it's not serious. _Nothing is wrong._ "

"I'm not convinced," Raven said, studying him over, "But you're not giving off danger vibes, so I guess I'll let it go."

The others reluctantly shrugged and dropped the subject. Kelsey came into view and Robin summoned her over.

"Did you guys enjoy your meals?"

"Yes ma'am, and I'll be needing a to-go box for this."

"Right away, sir." She looked over at Beast Boy's empty plate and smiled flirtatiously as he looked up at him. "I see you've nourished yourself well."

"Kelsey," Beast Boy mustered up the courage to look her in the face without blushing, but there was a glint in his eyes. "You're seem cool and all, but I most definitely have a girlfriend."

"Oh you do?"

Raven was shocked, though she didn't show it, and felt her heart freeze up in her chest. _He does?_

"Why yes, I do," Beast Boy said, and he then placed his arm around Raven, getting all close to her. "And you've been rude right in front of her all night."

Kelsey face was that of shock, pure mortification. Raven let a small smile spread across her face before snapping out of it. She looked up directly into Kelsey's eyes with an evil smirk.

"O-O-Oh! So t-terribly sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Suuurrree you didn't," Raven said, once again gaining the upper hand.

"A-And how will the checks be separated?"

"We're together," Robin said gesturing to himself and Starfire.

"I'm by myself," Cyborg said.

"And _we're_ together," Raven drawled, placing her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy chuckled as Kelsey sheepishly walked away to get the checks.

"You know you didn't have to say I was your girlfriend."

"I know that, but I mean whether or not I said it, I was going to pay for your meal anyways. Plus you gotta admit, we look like we'd make a cute couple."

Raven turned from him and pretended to fumble with something in her jacket, hiding her blush. Kelsey came back their way with the checks and a to-go box for Robin.

"Here are all of your checks," she said distributing them out. The guys all took out their debit cards and gave the checks back to her.

"Okay gang, but in all seriousness," Robin spoke up to get their attention, "We're starting back training tomorrow, bright and early. Can't let the leisure of summer linger any longer."

"Awwww do we have to?" Beast Boy groaned.

"Yes, we do. Villains don't take breaks from trying to destruct the world. It's time to let them know that the Titans are back in town."

"Ugh, I guess. By the way Robin, I need to get sized for a new suit."

"Oh yeah, you definitely do," Robin chuckled. Kelsey made her way back to the table. "Here's your checks and cards back. You guys have a great night and come back and see us!"

She ducked her head down to not look at either Beast Boy or Raven, and quickly walked away. Everyone dipped into their wallets to leave a tip. While they all got up, Cyborg pull Beast Boy towards him.

"What's up dude?"

"Hey, save that girl Kelsey's number."

"Why...?"

"Not for you man, for me! She's cute as hell, I'd definitely smash."

Beast Boy shook his head at him before reaching for the sticky note that was left on the table. He folded it up to place in his pocket and followed Cyborg out of the restaurant.

 **~X~X~X~**

The team reached back home, stuffed and tired, and stumbled into the tower. Beast Boy went to the freezer to get some of his soy ice cream; he needed something sweet to go down with his food. Everyone bid each other goodnight; Starfire went to start her night time routine, Cyborg went off to oil his parts, Robin disappeared into his study to start putting together the training regimen. Raven stared at Beast Boy eating his ice cream. Beast Boy munched on happily before opening his eyes to catch Raven watching.

"You want some?"

"Of that gross stuff? No thanks."

"Aw, c'mon Rae, don't diss what you haven't tried."

"Ugh...fine, I'll try some of that poison."

Beast Boy chuckled as he reached in the freezer for his ice cream. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet, and began scooping the ice cream in it. After he finished, he grabbed a spoon from the drawer, placed it in the cup, and gave it to Raven. "Bon appetite!"

Raven cautiously looked at the cup before gently grabbing the spoon and slowly bringing it to her mouth, grimacing with uncertainty. She put the spoon in her mouth and took a few moments to assess it. After a few seconds, her face opened up as her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Huh," she mumbled, "This isn't half bad."

"Haha, told you silly," Beast Boy laughed.

They grabbed their ice cream and walked out of the main room, climbing the stairs to the their rooms on the third floor in silence, munching on their ice cream. They were soon on the hallway where their rooms were, their doors right next to each other.

"You know I don't hate you, right Rae?"

Raven felt her chest clinch up again and she stopped walking. "Huh?"

"I don't hate you. Never did. I had a feeling that that's what you were worried about all day."

"Oh," Raven finally let out, finally looking at him. They were both in front of their doors.

"I don't think I can ever hate you. I care about you too much to do that."

"Hmmm," she muttered, "Thanks, Beast Boy."

"Anything for you, Rae," he said with a smile. "Goodnight." He pressed the button on the wall for the door to slide open and disappeared inside his room.

"Goonight," Raven whispered, before she too entered her room. Placing the empty cup on her dresser, she changed into her nightwear and took her hair down from her bun, brushing away the tangles. _He doesn't hate me_. The thought made her smile. She then climbed into her bed for a bit of night time meditation.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I actually meant to upload this chapter way sooner, but besides all my studying, I literally had to rewrite the restaurant scene over twice! Both times my computer did something stupid and erased what I had, so it was super frustrating trying to typed this chapter out over and over again, but finally got it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-*_

Raven reached over and stopped her alarm clock. She cracked open her eyes as 6:00 flashed back at her in glaring red font. Yawning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes before blinking repeatedly. Curse the early morning call time. The team needed to be assembled in the training room at 7:00 sharp for their first training session back. Robin was going to whip them back up into shape. She got up out of bed, stretched, and walked towards the mirror to brush out her hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror. While she aimlessly brushed her hair, her eyes rested on the reflection of her empty cup of ice cream from last night.

 _"Anything for you, Rae."_

She felt her face heat up and flush as her brushing motions quickened. Beast Boy didn't hate her; in fact, he still cared very much about her despite her romantic rejections. Anything for her. He had made that quite clear.

Maybe she should come around and give him a chance. Who knows? He probably wasn't that bad of a screwup after all. He certainly would be an affectionate caring mate. She then looked in the mirror and shook her head frantically as she caught herself thinking such thoughts. _No._ There was a clear reason why she would be no good to him. She was dangerous. She was part monster after all. Her 'dear' father Trigon was nestled deep into her features. The _real_ Raven.

She put down the brush and stepped away from the mirror, suddenly frightened of her own reflection. _C'mon, Raven, finish your morning routine._ After asserting her dominance on her mind, she lightly glided outside towards the bathroom, walking past the green beast's room. While Raven liked getting up an hour early before training sessions to have time to prep herself and even eat a light breakfast, Beast Boy preferred waking up about 20 minutes before training to squeeze in as much sleep as he possibly could and show up right about two minutes before training started. Raven reached the bathroom and started to brush her teeth, washing her face afterwards. She then went back into her room to change into her training outfit before heading downstairs to the kitchen. She started up the tea kettle to boil her water and placed bread in the toaster. While she leaned on the counter waiting, the doors opened up and Starfire walked in humming to herself, stopping when she caught sight of Raven.

"Good morning, Raven! How are you on this glorious morning? Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning to you too, Star. How am I? Eh, could be better." The toast popped out and Raven plated it, reaching for her almond butter spread in the cabinet above her. "I think I slept okay. How about yourself?"

"I slept very well," she answered back as she reached for the kettle that was beginning to whistle out. Raven pulled out two mugs and two bags of green tea while Starfire poured the hot water in the mugs. They both stirred in some honey. "Are you ready for Robin's training regimen today?"

Raven smirked as she took a sip. "Hah, is one ever _truly_ ready for Robin's training of doom?" Starfire chuckled as she took a sip of her tea. Robin was always ruthless it came to training, always changing it up on them to keep the team on their toes. As useful as it was, training days always tired the team out and made them sore. They both wondered what was in store for them on their first day back as the team. The main doors opened up once more as Cyborg stuck his head inside to look around.

"Good morning, Cyborg!" Starfire greeted while Raven gave him a half smile.

"Morning y'all, hey Robin wanted me to tell you guys that we'll be meeting outside down by the water front for training today."

"Ooooh outside! It's a nice morning today too!"

"Yeah I guess so, I don't know what that boy is up to. Is sleeping beauty up yet?"

"Nope, he's still sleeping his life away."

"Hmph, thought so. Let me go wake his ass up. I'll see y'all outside in 15 minutes."

His head whipped out the room and the doors closed. The girls put their dishes in the sink as they made their way downstairs and outside.

"I wonder what Robin is up to where we're doing training outside. Not that I mind or anything, we could all use some fresh air."

The girls reached the sandy water front, looking out at the slow waves of the ocean that came with the calm August morning. Cyborg came down shortly after, joining them in their looking and pondering. And then of course, at 6:58 on the dot, Beast Boy finally made his appearance as he came down the hill towards them.

"What's cracking y'all?" He greeted with a smirk as he stretched his body. The others returned his greeting. He stood by Raven and flashed her a smile. Raven nodded quickly and turned away so that she wouldn't look at him, feeling her face heat up again and hoping that she wasn't blushing. At 7:00, Robin rode up on his motorcycle from around the bend. He came to a stop about two feet in front of them, taking off his helmet and shaking his luxurious mane to untangle and then fussed with it to tie it back in a messy bun.

"Good morning, team," he greeted with a smile, "I hope you're ready for this morning."

He pulled a small remote from his front pocket and clicked a button. Immediately, the ground began to rumble and the team had to catch their balance. The water became increasingly disturbed as a glass enclosure erupted upwards from the ocean. When they realized what it was, Starfire and Beast Boy cheered with glee while Cyborg groaned and Raven grimaced; it was Obstacle Course Day. Years back, Robin and Cyborg came together to create multiple courses to challenge the team's powers and agility. In the end they created six courses: a main generic one for their natural agility without using their powers or weapons, and then five additional courses, each for one specifically designed for one of the titans to challenge their strengths and weaknesses. Robin pulled out a plastic bag with with five small pieces of paper balled up inside and shook it a few times before opening it up.

"Okay team, each piece of paper has a number written inside. Pick out a paper and look at your number, that will determine your obstacle course placement."

The team surround him and picked out paper one by one. Raven unraveled her paper and stared at the number "5" indicating she would be going last. She looked up and saw Beast Boy walking up towards the start of the obstacle course to go first. Robin went to the starting line with a stopwatch in hand.

"Okay Beast Boy, you know the drill. Complete the obstacle course as quickly as possible. You only have three tries to complete it if you fall off."

"Gotcha," he said with a grin.

"And no transforming on this course."

"Okay okay."

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Robin started the stopwatch and Beast Boy took off through the course. Raven watched in awe as he practically breezed through it. Beast Boy had always been agile and and swift, and she envied him for it. Raven was agile herself but Beast Boy's agility was different. Carefree like his personality. He leaped over hurdles and practically soared through the air and before they knew it, he had finished the course. He landed at the finish line barely breaking a sweat.

"How was that?"

"Nice Beast Boy, your time was 5:32:66. You actually shaved off about six seconds from the last time we did obstacle course day."

"Alright!" He cheered as he fist pumped the air. The other teammates clapped and cheered for him. It was no surprise though; Beast Boy was arguably one of, if not, the fastest members of the team. Starfire was a close second. Cyborg lined up to take his place at the starting line. He crouched in the ready position.

"Alright Cyborg. On your mark, get set, GO!"

Cyborg took off through the course. He was no Beast Boy or Starfire, but he was still very swift. He honed in his track and field skills from his early high school days to get him through the course. As Raven watched on, she saw from her peripherals Beast Boy walking his way towards her and stand by her, all while rubbing his upper left arm. She turned fully and saw that the sleeve of his shirt was ripped and there were some deep scratches.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"Huh?" He looked at her and noticed her gaze was on his arm, and he chuckled. "Oh yeah, one of the spots that I had to wave in and out through snagged my arm. I literally didn't notice until I finished the track."

"Does is hurt?"

"Nah, it stings a bit though, but not like it's bleeding or anything."

Raven nodded and looked away, and felt her chest unclench. Wait. Why was her chest tight in the first place? _It's Beast Boy. He always brushes this stuff off. Not like he's on the ground bleeding out. Why was I even worried?_ As she tried to figure her thoughts out, Cyborg landed his way at the finish line, breathing a little heavy.

"Cyborg, you finished at 6:28:41. Nice job."

The two of them high-fived each other before Cyborg ran back to join the others and Starfire flew over to take her place at the starting line. Robin gave her the cue to start and the others watched as she breezed through the course. Robin walked over to the others and stood in front of Beast Boy.

"Oh hey, after this is over with, we're going to go to the basement so I can scan you and get you fitted for a new team suit since you outgrew your other one."

"Yeeesss! An updated suit!"

He started bouncing up and down as Robin went back to the entrance of the course. A few moments later, Starfire had sprinted through the finish line out of breath.

"5:36:77, Star. Just a little slower than your last time."

"It would have been faster, but I found myself caught up on the spikes of the fence," she said as she gestured to her shirt, the side of it snagged and revealing skin.

"Are you okay?" Robin moved to examine her.

"I am fine. It was just the shirt, the spikes did not break any skin."

She walked off, and Cyborg went up to take the stopwatch from Robin's hand as he stood at the starting line to prep himself. Robin set himself up and took off on Cyborg's command. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire watched Robin glide across the course. Beast Boy leaned down to whisper in Raven's ear. "He can try all he wants, but I'll always be faster." The pair of them snickered. Raven eyed his cuts and became concerned again that they were too deep. Robin dashed across the finish line, signaling that Raven would be up next.

"5:57:39," Cyborg said, "Sweet dude."

"Raven, you up," Robin called.

"Ugh fine," she groaned as she pulled off her cloak and went to line up at the starting line beside Robin while Cyborg went to stand by Starfire and Beast Boy. "You got this, Rae!" Beast Boy called at her, causing her to bow her head slightly to hide the fact that her cheeks had flushed a light shade of pink. She took her starting position at the line.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Raven took off through the course, clearing the hurdles with ease and ducking under wire to do an army crawl. When she had reached the rock climb at some point, she looked over at where Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were standing. She noticed that Cyborg was leaned into Beast Boy's ear whispering to him and that Cyborg was pointing towards the obstacle course...towards _her._ They looked like they were taking glances her way as well. _Are they talking about me?_ She tried to shake her head clear and finish the course. She jumped for the vines to swing over a deep mud pit and coasted through. She glanced over at the boys again and saw Beast Boy staring at her with a smile on his face. "Go, Rae, Go!" She heard faintly from the green beast. Jump over here, dive here, cartwheel here. After what seemed like an eternity, she finished the course. She leaned over and to try and catch her breath.

"6:00:74. Nice Rae, but just a little slower than last time."

She merely shrugged and walked back over to the group of them. "Nice, Rae," Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg held out their arms to high five her. She stood with the rest of them as Robin clicked a button and a rumble ensured. The obstacle course went back down below the water, and then an empty platform replaced it.

"Beast Boy, you're up."

Beast Boy walked up to Robin. He stood on the starting line and placed his hand on a hand scanner against the dome of the platform. The platform rumbled, and obstacles rose from the platform different from the first course that they all went through. This course was specifically designed for Beast Boy.

"Alright guys," Robin addressed the team, "You guys will now be doing your own designed course, but you will have three tries to clear it so it might take a little longer, and this course you can use your powers for. Beast Boy you ready?"

"Ready!" He growled as he took the start position.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Beast Boy took off, but the first obstacle was proving to be a struggle as he grappled with a tree filled with dive bombing birds. He had to climb the tree to the top to find a bandana but the birds kept pecking at and attacking him. He snarled at them but they continued to dive at his head in packs, nipping his hair and face. Swatting at the birds, he scurried up the tree to reach the top. Snatching the bandana quickly, he dove from the tree top, rolled and hopped back up in one swift movement. He then transformed into a rat to scurry through a small maze that had other ordinary white rats all trying to find a block of cheese. A loud _SQUEAK_ alerted the other Titans to the side and they all stood on their toes to try and peer inside the maze; it seemed that Beast Boy had encountered an aggressive rat and now the two of them were going at it inside the maze. Raven held her breath, hoping that Beast Boy would fair well. Somehow, someway, Beast Boy managed to break free from the rat's clutches, just as the other rats had gathered to egg on the fight and nip at him as well. He got to the end of the maze and scurried out the hole, stealing the block of cheese that was resting at the exit, then transformed back. Roughed up and covered in tiny scratches and bite marks, Beast Boy trekked on his course. After crossing a few more obstacles (and wrestling with whatever species lay waiting for him), he reached his final obstacle: crossing a 10ft wide pit while blindfolded. He took the bandana from his pocket that he snagged from the tree, tied it around his eyes, transformed into a cat, and began steadily walking the rope separating him from the end goal. The pit, the other Titans noticed, seemed to be bottomless; what would catch Beast Boy should he fall? He was tiptoeing along just fine, but as soon as he reached a third of the way in, voices began to call out to him. Voices crying for help.

"Beast Boy, help!"

"Help us!"

"Please!"

Beast Boy froze. "Huh?" He whipped around, trying to find the source of the voices calling out to him.

"Beast Boy, ignore the voices," Robin called out to him, "I programmed it to where voices of people you know would be calling out to you from the pit. It's projecting images in your head of loved ones asking for help and will make you do everything in your power to reach them. Don't listen!"

Beast Boy nodded and continued moving forward, but the voices became louder and louder, and it was affecting him.

"Beast Boy, help us!"

"Mom? Dad? Oh no! They need my help!"

"Beast Boy don't listen to them!"

"Help, Beast Boy!"

"My old teammates! They're about to drown!"

"Beast Boy! Don't you listen!"

Beast Boy took a deep breath in and nodded. He started forward again, moving more quickly this time, but then another cry for help came, a girl's. And it distinctively sounded like-

"Terra?"

"Beast Boy! Help!"

"Terra! Hold on! Don't go yet! I'm coming!"

"Beast Boy, no!"

But Beast Boy had transformed back into his human body and ripped off the bandana, paranoia overcoming him.

"Robin she needs me! I made a promise to her as her friend that I'll always protect her! SHE NEEDS ME!"

He turned sideways and put his arms together, prepping to jump.

"BEAST BOY OPEN YOUR EYES!

"What?"

"OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK! THERE'S NOTHING DOWN THERE!"

He shook his head and looked down, heart racing, into the seemingly bottomless pit. Nothing but darkness looked up at him. He looked around wildly, first at Robin, then to the other Titans, then back at the pit. He stood still for a few moments to catch his breath.

"No one's...down there...?"

"No, Beast Boy, no one is down there."

"Oh...okay..."

"You're going to have to start the pit over again. You have to cross it blind folded all the way. I'd hurry if I were you, I didn't stop the clock."

"Okay."

He changed into a small bird and flew back to the start of the pit, where he briefly changed to human form to tie back on the bandana, then changed back into a cat. Knowing now that there wasn't anyone down there, he began crossing the pit at a faster speed than beforehand. He was determined to finish this course, but as soon as he managed to plow through to the halfway point, the voices started again.

"Beast Boy, help us!"

"Please, Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy struggled against the voices once more, but this time he took a deep breath and broke out into a run. The voices became a mush of sound as he continued trotting across the rope.

"So you're not going to save me?"

He stopped once more. Although he couldn't see anything with the blindfold on, his mind managed to make a clear image of Terra appear. She stared at him, a mixture of sadness and disappointment etched onto her face.

"You're really gonna leave me behind?"

A single tear threatened to fall, but he dare not let it.

"I'm so sorry, Terra."

He broke into a run once more, faster than before, and before he knew it, he had finally crossed the finish line. Panting, he transformed back into his human self and took off the blindfold, allowing himself to be blinded by the daylight.

"12:45:83," came Robin's voice. "Not too shabby, but I'm pretty sure you could've shaved off a few minutes had you not stopped at the pit."

Beast Boy nodded silently, and walked to stand with the others, his face set and staring ahead. When he stood by her, Raven chances a glance at him, but couldn't make out his emotions. Cyborg walked up to the starting line and placed his hand on the hand scanner. The course tumbled as it sank down to a blank surface, then came back up completely different. Cyborg set himself up to be ready. Robin resetted the timer and looked at Cyborg.

"You ready?"

Cyborg nodded and bowed lower.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Cyborg set off on his special course as the rest of the team watched on. Ultimately, he ended up not completing his course (he got stuck in the middle where he had to beat a former human replica of himself to a 400m dash, which he failed at three times). When he departed from the course, he looked defeated as the human replica jeered at him and shouted slandering comments. At Starfire's turn, she barely managed to get past the replica of Blackfire who had a command of an entire Tamaranean Army on her side. But, she blasted past them and finished the rest of the course, panting as she got to the end.

"11:58:65. Good job, Star."

Starfire walked back with the others as Robin took his starting position and Cyborg stood holding the timer. At Cyborg's signal, Robin took off. Like Starfire, he almost didn't finish his course; towards the end, he was trapped in a large black box trying to fight off figments of Red X and Slade, almost succumbing to PTSD from when Slade took over his mind a few years prior. Once he finished the remainder of the course, he crossed the finish line gasping for air, a migraine setting in.

"14:20:37. Uh, you okay dude?"

"Yeah...fine...I'm fine."

He took the watch back from Cyborg and stood back in his position, rubbing his head as he did so. Cyborg went back to stand with the others as Raven walked up to take her starting position. On Robin's cue, she darted off, dodging flying disks that came her way and blasting through meditative barriers. She kept a calm nature, and everything seemed to be willed in her way; she even noticed she was completing the course faster than any of the others and mentally smiled to herself. She just had to keep her good pacing and she'll finish the course well. At the end, she reached a pit similar to Beast Boy's, but instead of it being deep and bottomless, it looked rocky, like the Grand Canyon, and was filled with glowing orange lava. The goal was to get a small golden orb that was hovering on a spike protruding from the lava. Raven surveyed her environment; she knew this was not a simple task and that something was bound to jump out and attack her. She flew around for a bit, trying to see if she could trigger the trap that was waiting for her. After a few moments of doing this and nothing happening, she flew straight for the orb. As she predicted, once she got within striking distance, the lava rumbled and Raven barely swooped out of the way as a giant figure erupted from the spot right beneath her. She retreated back at a safe distance, only to feel her throat tighten and stomach bottom out as she came face to face with the last person she wanted to see: Trigon. Upon noticing her, the replica bellowed a hearty laugh that echoed to the surrounding areas.

"Well, hello there, my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter," she said through gritted teeth.

She dive bombed and went straight for the orb. Trigon immediately tried to swipe at her, but Raven swooped out his way just in time. Trigon growled and Raven saw his eyes glow a bright gleaming red. She dove out the way as he aimed his head at her and a glowing red beam shot out of his eyes. The beam cut off a piece of rock from the wall, and the rock caught Raven on the leg, slamming her into wall and causing her to topple down to the ground, just inches away from the lava. Trigon picked her up by her cloak, and flung her across the entire obstacle course. Raven skidded and landed a few obstacles back.

"C'mon Raven," she heard Robin scream back, "You have one more chance to beat that obstacle! Let's go!"

Raven struggled to get up; her leg was bruised and bleeding. She placed most of her weight on her uninjured leg, collected herself, and then flew in a rage. She blinked back painful tears as she felt her leg throb, and focused on the task ahead: getting that orb. She flew across the pit again, catching the eye of Trigon. His eyes glowed again and a beam shot out towards her, but this time she was ready.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

She shot her own beam of black back to hold off Trigon's beam. She held it steady, watching as black overcame red, finally reaching Trigon and knocking him off balance into the lava. She didn't hesitate and dove for the orb, gaining speed as she only focused on herself grabbing it. She held her arm out while gritting her teeth as she came within reach of it. It stayed there hovering, and was so close to grabbing it, only a few feet away, so close-

Her fingers only grazed the top of it. Trigon's hand got to her first. He grabbed her entire body and flung her against the wall. She struck it with a giant thud and landed hard on the ground. Trigon then pick her up again, and looked at her in her face.

"You're a fool, daughter. You always will be."

He then wounded back his arm, and threw her like he was throwing a hail mary pass. Raven flew so high that she broke through the protective orb of the obstacle course and soared through the air, arching towards the water below.

"RAVEN!"

Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and dove to Raven's aid, catching her just as she was about to land in the water. He swooped back to the surface, transforming back into human form, cradling her in his arms. Cyborg and Starfire made to swarm them to check that Raven was okay.

"Give her some space," Robin said as he jogged over to examine her. "She should be okay, just need some bandaging up. Beast Boy, take Raven to the infirmary ward, and then meet me upstairs so we can get you fitted for new suit. We're done here, guys."

Beast Boy nodded and began to walk back to the tower holding Raven in his arms. She stirred and tried to look up at Beast Boy, her vision blurry.

"B...Beast..."

"Shhh, it's okay. I got you, Rae. I'll always have you."

She moved to say something else, but passed out before she got the chance. Beast Boy held her closer all the way to the tower.

* * *

Beast Boy walked up the stairs after being fitted for his new suit. He made his way to infirmary ward to see Raven. As he reached the hallway, his phone rang and he checked to that it was his dad calling him. He answered the phone as he stopped in front of the door to the ward.

"Hello?"

"Hey, son, how's everything going? You all settled back in?"

"Yeah everything's going fine, dad," he said as he looked into the window, staring at an unconscious Raven in a white bed. "Everything is fine and I'm all settled back in."

"Good, make sure you're eating. Your mom says hi since she didn't get a chance to see you off before you left."

"Tell her I said hi back."

"How's your teammates? Everyone doing fine and healthy?"

Beast Boy felt a guilty pang hit his chest as he looked back at Raven. "Uh, yeah, we're all good and healthy."

"That's good. Also, have you talked to Layla since you've been back?"

"Yeah, she called yesterday right when I got back. I'll call her again later."

"Good, make sure you stay talking to her."

"I will dad, I will," Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes as he opened the door and walked into the ward.

"Haha alrighty, I'll let you go, I have to go back to work. Have a good day, son. Bye bye."

"You too, dad. Bye."

He hung up his phone as he sat down in the chair next to Raven. He took her hand and held it as he stared at her. Another guilty pang hit his chest, this time unrelated to Raven being in the ward. He shook his head to clear it; he had no reason to feel this pang, absolutely no reason at all. But as he sat there and held her hand, he found that he could no longer look at her, and decided to look outside at the tweeting birds in the trees instead.


End file.
